Rain Drops
by OBMcKenzie
Summary: Oneshot, short. InuKag. Rain storms catch people in the best places.


"Rain Drops"

Short and sweet. Its not whole but its complete. Trying to find myself again in these short stories... please review if you read. Thank you.

……..

Rain drops splashed outside their small hiding spot. The mid afternoon shower that had caught them by surprise was slowly getting worse. The woods moaned and sang for the water it loved and dearly needed. Cool breezes shuttered leaves and lowered the temperature as the sun began to sink and the day slowly drew to a close.

Two figures lay quiet in the shallow cave. It provided just enough protection from the rain and road outside, while providing a lovely vantage point. From the center of the cave one could see through the trees that swayed, out of the forest and to the lake below. Normally a beautiful and romantic spot, today was gloomy and foggy from the rain.

Her light breathing filled his ears, mixing with the patter of the rain and created a musical symphony that, he was sure, would melt even the evilest heart. He sat, back to the side wall, watching her. His vantage point would allow, with the swivel of a head, the view of the outside. He was not interested in the view of the lake though. The vein in her neck above her perfect breasts, which teased him from the miko's dress, pulsed slowly.

His breath caught as she moved and he dress loosened , revealing perfect skin to him. Fire leapt from his skin, causing a light sweat to glisten him. _God she's beautiful, _he thought. Blood raced through his body and the heat and fire grew within him. His desire to touch her would burn him alive, or atleast ignite his clothes, he thought laughingly.

She shivered suddenly as a gust blew by, he could not help himself. He pulled her close, into his lap and across it. His hand went gently behind her head, and his lips covered hers. Their eyes closed, and both felt the rush, the scream of emotions, the fire or love the leapt into the fair around them. His arm slipped around her back and pulled her closer into him. Their lips spread and the kiss moved deepr. Both expressing emotions that had no words, that only had desires. Desires to show the person how they felt with lips and tongues and hands. Through touch, skin on skin, so desire and fire could be directly translated.

They kissed fiercely, pulling at each other. Their yearning to be with that person, to be one with that person moving their arms. Brains and rational thought no longer worked, and could not find stable ground to ruin this. Their emotions were in complete control.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, they held eachother at arms length. Watching, breathing. Then they were together again, his lips finding place on her skin, exploring and memorizing. Finding the places that made her breathing change. He was ditzy with her, drunk off their shared desire.

He pushed her down, and leaned across her body. Eyes wild he looked for words, words that expressed him, words that could fill the void of what he needed to say.

"love isn't right." He breathed finally. And she reached up, touching his face so lightly, kissing him with her finger tips.

"Inuyasha.." she said and he understood. Nothing would express his love other then her name.

"kagome.." He breathed and fell to her, their bodies swelling with the love they could only express in names.

"Inuyasha.." she breathed as their lips parted. He let go of her body and held her face in his, cupping her jaw with both hands. His eyes flickered as if he was looking for permission, as if he was going to ask for it, but then disregard the answer. They both knew what was coming and neither had the power or the will to stop it.

"I can't be gentle" he breathed looking in her eyes. She knew what he meant and accepted this fate in an instant, no back thoughts, and no worries. She knew that he was going to make her his and she knew that she wanted it no other way. A smile crossed her lips and she pulled herself forward out of his grip and into a deeper kiss.

* * *

Thunder rolled in the distance as they lay naked in the cave. The storm was coming, but they would be protected, they would survive. They slept with him on his back and her across his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around her, mindful of her at all times. He still lay awake, while she again slept peacefully. He traced every inch of her with his mind, memorizing it again, making notes that all of it was his. 

She moaned gently in her sleep and stretched beside him. She roused slightly, and moved so she could kiss his lips again. She placed her cheek on his and whispered, "Inuyasha…"


End file.
